The Silver Trio
by firelight345
Summary: He took a step towards me and asked,"What's it worth to you?" Unabashed, I took a step towards him so only a thin space of air separated us. I looked up into his now widened eyes and said softly, "How about a kiss?" -Rated T for possiblity of swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So…first HP fanfic. Enjoy! Oh.. and I do not own Harry Potter**

**The Silver Trio**

* * *

><p>I walked down the crowded corridor engrossed in the writing of Jane Austen's <span>Pride and Prejudice<span>. I was only vaguely aware of the hustle and bustle of the students around me which is why I did not see the bludger arcing towards my head.

"ROSE," a boy from Herbology class screamed, "DUCK!"

I turned towards the voice only to be tackled to the ground by a certain blue-grey eyed, blonde haired boy.

"Scorpius," I said with a gasp, "What on earth are you doing on top of me?"

Scorpius Malfoy AKA Slytherin personified. He was smart, one of the highest in our class and he would do just about anything to get what he wanted. The boy had over half the female population of Hogwarts wrapped around his little finger. He was gorgeous and he knew it. He was smug, cocky, egotistical, clever, funny and incredibly kind when the urge fell upon him. Oh, and did I mention he was one of my best mates?

A smirk crossed his ridiculously handsome face as he said, "Just giving you a taste of what you've been missing all these years." With that I shoved him aside and began collecting my scattered things. My book was gone. I turned only to see Scorpius examining it.

"Give. Me. My. Book," I said. I was not in the mood to play this little game with him.

"Really Weasley? I thought you could at least pretend to act a little more appreciative to the man who just saved you from a bludger to the head. Could've been fatal," He said as he examined my book. I stood not dignifying his comment with a response.

Finally he looked up at me and asked, "Why do you feel the need to read rubbish written by a muggle?"

"Why do you feel the need to shag anything that moves?"

He feigned shock and replied, "Please, I do have some standards. I would _never _shag a Hufflepuff. Never. Not even if my own life depended on it."

I reached for my book and he lifted it above his head. "Please Scorpius," I begged, "I'm supposed to be tutoring Al in the library right now." Albus Potter or Al as he preferred to be called was my cousin. My mum and dad and Al's father made up the very famous Golden Trio. Al was also the third person in what he liked to call the Silver Trip consisting of Scorpius, myself and Al himself. All in Slytherin house, by the end of our first week at Hogwarts we were nearly inseparable.

Now as I looked at Scorpius I couldn't help but think how despite some raging hormones, not much had changed even though we were now in our 6th year here. Al still needed a tutor and Scorpius was as obnoxious as ever.

He took a step towards me and asked, "What's it worth to you?"

Unabashed, I took a step towards him so only a thin space of air separated us. I looked up into his now widened eyes and said softly, "How about a kiss?"

His eyes widened even more and an emotion flitted across his face to quickly for me to identify, but that was all the time I needed to snag my book out of his hand and turn on my heel towards the library. As I walked away I turned to see him still standing there looking like he was already calculating his revenge. With an angelic grin I called, "See you in Potions."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO…..? Please review. Please. Good, bad or otherwise I really would just love to hear your thoughts. For real. :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>I walked through the shelves and tables in the library searching for Al. I began making my way back towards the front when I spotted him. He wasn't alone. And he definitely wasn't studying. Mandy Belby was practically on top of him and they were locked in a hormone driven make-out session.<p>

I started towards them only to feel myself pulled backwards by the loop of my jeans. "Al finally gets somewhere with Mandy and you want to interrupt him for a study session," Scorpius said with disbelief. "You're even more of a party-pooper than I thought."

Al had been after Mandy since the end of last year. Even so I wasn't sure what they were currently doing was worth Al failing the Ancient Runes exam tomorrow. Then again, last year Al had decided sneaking out to Hogsmeade for a couple of Fire Whiskies with the guys the day before Quidditch tryouts was "totally worth it."

With a sigh I turned to Scorpius and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at Quidditch practice right now?"

"Karl cancelled it. Couple of the guys are 'sick' or something."

I stared at him incredulously and said, "So with your free period you came to the library."

He smirked and said sweetly, "Of course. I came to find you." He raised an eyebrow daring me to challenge him.

I called his bluff and replied, "Either you were planning on talking Al out of studying or you were hoping to find one of your bimbos here. Now that Al is busy looks like you're going to have to settle with a bimbo."

He glared at me. "Your lack of faith in me is truly astounding. You don't think it's possible that maybe I was interested in spending my first free period in weeks with one of my closest friends?"

"No I don't. What's her name?"

We had a long stare down before he finally said flatly, "Katie Inglebee, unfortunately, she's not much good for conversation."

"Since when are you interested in conversation?"

He chuckled. "Usually I'm not. That's why I keep you around," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I hit him hard in the shoulder and he laughed making everyone around us glare. "Come on," he whispered in my ear, "let's get out of here." He took my hand and led me through the shelves to a back entrance that exited out onto the grounds.

He let go of my hand and turned to face me. "So," he began, "what are we going to do on this fine day."

"It's almost November. There's snow on the ground. It's freezing and you are calling this day fine?"

He replied seriously, "I don't rate the days by the weather, but by the company." With a small smirk he turned and started making his way towards the other side of the castle.

I followed and once we were inside I said, "I should be studying."

"Well I should be with a girl who's willing to put out."

"You're disgusting. Remind me why I'm friends with you?"

Scorpius looked at me smugly and responded, "Because. You know your life would be empty without me. Not to mention you're hopelessly attracted to my good looks and charm."

I just stared at him. He raised his eyebrow, challenging me again.

As I was about to say something incredibly rude and unlady-like to him somebody yelled my name. I turned towards the sound of the voice to see Grant Parkinson heading my way. He was in my year, but since he was in Ravenclaw I only had a few classes with him. Grant was that golden boy with the bright blue eyes and blonde hair that always seemed to fall in just the right way.

Like Scorpius he had half the female population throwing themselves at him. In our fourth year I had a huge crush on him that Al had labeled as borderline stalking. This ended swiftly when I found out that him and my cousin Lily, Al's little sister, had a something going on between them.

A smile lit up his perfect features as he reached me and said, "Rose, I've been looking all over for you." I couldn't help but smile back as he continued, "You know that Charms exam coming up in two weeks?"

"Of course," I said, "Professor Flitwick has been talking about it for ages. Why?"

"Well," suddenly Grant seemed nervous, almost agitated. His next sentence came out rushed, "well I've run into some trouble with a couple of the lessons and I was thinking maybe you wouldn't mind meeting up somewhere this week and tutoring me a bit?"

I suddenly felt Scorpius staring at me and when I looked up at him I was surprised to see that he looked genuinely unhappy with what was happening right now. He looked away from me and to Grant who he gave a cold glare.

What the hell? Why did he care if I tutored Grant, it had absolutely nothing to do with him. With that I looked up at Grant and said, "Of course. I've had a bit of trouble with one of the lessons too so we can have a massive cram session."

Grant looked relieved and nodded saying, "Perfect. I'll catch up with you later and we can work out the details alright?"

"Yeah I'll see you later Grant," I said and turned to start heading towards the Slytherin common room. Scorpius was walking next to me and based off the body language and expression, something was seriously up. Finally I stopped walking and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

"What, do you have some issue with Grant? Can't stand the fact that girls are as obsessed with him as they are with you?"

"No," he said, "I'm just not sure how I feel about him asking you out."

"I don't understand." Now I was confused. Scorpius refused to meet my gaze and although he had regained his composure, the tension in his jaw gave away his irritation. "He just asked me to help him study," I said softly.

He laughed, but it was hard and cynical and made me internally cringe. Finally he looked at me, but his eyes were masked and revealed nothing as he said, "Honestly Rose, I didn't think you were that dense. Parkinson is probably the smartest kid in this whole school and you think he didn't understand a Charms lesson?" He shook his head and finished, "He asked you on a date. You said yes."

I quickly replayed the scene with Grant in my head. Suddenly I was questioning the whole conversation. Did he ask me out? He _had_ seemed jittery. No. We were going to study, what kind of date is that? Plus that didn't explain why Scorpius was suddenly acting like a pompous ass. What did he care who I dated. I was over the whole Lily/Grant thing and if I wanted to date him that was _my_ business. I didn't interfere with any of the girls he slummed around with.

"He did _not_ ask me out on a date Scorpius, we're _studying_," I said, "and even if it was date that doesn't explain why you're acting like this."

Students began streaming out of classrooms and I know we would have to head to class soon. Abruptly his whole body relaxed, his eyes took on their usual glint and he said, "You're right. I shouldn't care, I _don't_ care. Have fun with Grant."

I watched as he walked away from me, leaving me standing there gaping. Before he was out of view he looked over his shoulder and called out with an awful sneer, "See you in Potions."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome. <strong>

**Soo… I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter, but I needed to get some things set up for the rest of the story. **

**What do you think of Grant? Oh.. and I promise you'll see more Al in the next chapter. **

**Anyhow, please please pretty please review! Reviews make my day brighter. For real. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**i still don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>This was the part where I was supposed to feel the gut wrenching pain. I had just watched one of my best mates walk away from me with a look of wrath and betrayal I had never seen before… and it was directed at me.<p>

Unfortunately for Scorpious, I wasn't really the wallow in self-pity type. I felt my face flush with anger and my hands clench into fists.

_What. The. Hell._

Everything about that conversation had been wrong. Seriously wrong.

So he may have been right about the fact that Grant was too smart to need a tutor, but hey, everyone struggled with class now and then right?

As I made my way towards Ancient Runes I knew that wasn't what was really bothering me about the fight. It was the fact that Scorpious wasn't talking to me. Since when had we not been able to be upfront and honest with each other?

So what was the real issue? He had been so angry and then all at once his cold silence had enveloped me. He was shutting me out of his thoughts and ruining what had started out as a perfectly lovely day.

Sighing, I walked into my Ancient Runes class only to be greeted by Al. With an oversized smile on his face and his hair still pretty messed up he said, "So, sorry I missed the study session and all, but you're never going to guess what I was doing!"

"More like who you were doing, right," I replied grouchily as we took our seats in the back of the classroom.

He didn't seem to notice my mood as he continued, "Mandy Belby. Mandy. Belby. Seriously Rose, Mandy _freaking_ Belby. Can you believe it?"

"Unfortunately Al, I can since I got front row seats to the show."

Unabashedly he grinned and said, "She's so hot right? I mean she was sitting at a table and I just walked straight up to her, and I was like, 'Hey Mandy, what's up?' And then she was like, 'Hey Albus, I was just studying for an Ancient Runes exam coming up.' And I was like, 'No way me…'"

"AL," I cried. He looked at me eyes wide after being abruptly yanked out of reliving what he probably considered the greatest day of his life. "Honestly, I'm happy for you and everything, but you're babbling and the more you talk the more you sound like some giddy 13 year old girl."

He scoffed at me, "Who put flesh-eating slugs in your breakfast this morning?"

"Sorry Al. It's just you know hearing about my _cousins_ love life isn't my favorite past-time and Scorpious and I just got into a fight."

"Oh," he said, slightly deflated. "How bad?"

"Bad," I said as I pulled out parchment and quill.

"About…?"

"I'm not entirely sure. He claims it has to do with Grant Parkinson asking me out, but I'm not entirely convinced."

Al stared at me looking slightly horrified and said, "Grant asked you out? Tell me Scorpious wasn't standing there when it happened."

I looked at him guiltily, not entirely sure why he was making this out into something bigger than it needed to be. He was making me nervous which caused me to start fidgeting uncomfortably and ask, "What? What could possibly be the big deal?"

He closed his mouth and shook his head before turning to face the front of the classroom. He eyed me out of the corner of his eyes and said, "I am so not going to get in the middle of this. You two need to work out whatever the hell the issue is because your stupid fight is putting me in a bad mood and considering who I just had a rendezvous in the library with, you and Scorpious' stupid issues should be the last thing on my mind."

I was about to try and force him to tell me everything he knew when Professor Babbling strolled in and said, "I've decided to move your exam to today. Surprise. Hope you all have been following my study plan for the last two weeks." whisper

Al groaned and as our Professor began to write instructions on the board, I whispered furiously to Al, "Tell me what you know and I will let you cheat off my paper."

He stared at me and whispered quietly, "Let me get this right. You want me to betray my best mates trust so that I can pass this test by means of cheating? Here I thought you still had a sense of moral dignity."

I rolled my eyes, "Well?"

He shook his head and said softly, "There really isn't anything to tell Rose. Scorpious hasn't said anything to me, but I guess I've just kind of figured out over the years that he isn't particularly fond of you dating, well, anyone. Makes him moody, but then again he is a Malfoy so you can never be entirely sure what's really going on inside that twit's head."

He was trying to turn it into a joke, but I just continued to stare at him, unsure of how to respond.

"So will you let me copy," he whispered frantically as Professor Babbling told us we could now begin our exam.

I looked at him momentarily confused and then said, "Oh. Yeah sure, of course."

Al looked relieved. I probably would have let him copy even if he hadn't told me anything, but now we were both going to fail because all I could think about was Scorpious and our fight.

As I replayed it over and over again in my head I began to wonder. Was it possible that Scorpious Malfoy was jealous?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry it's been soooooo long. This month has been insane! I got my first car (yay!) and my first job (double yay!) and I have an AP exam coming up a week from tomorrow that has involved some intense studying (i can't bring myself to yay for this), but that means no more hard AP class after that test and lots more time to write (triple yay!). So anywho...<strong>

**Not the most exciting chapter or my best writing, but I wanted to get something out to you guys and it's necessary for the plot and all that.**

**What did you think of Al?**

**Predictions, ideas, critisism? **

**So yeah. Please review because they make me happy. **

**P.S. Thanks so much for all the reviews so far. You guys rock. For real. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own harry potter**

* * *

><p>As I walked out of Ancient Runes I felt my stomach begin to roll with nerves. I had Potions next and I didn't have a clue what to expect. Al walked next to me babbling on endlessly about Mandy, but I was completely tuned out. Two things, or rather people, were on my mind. It was like someone had hit the replay button on the last few hours of my day.<p>

_Grant. Scorpious. Grant. Scorpious. Grant. Scorpious._

By the time we walked into Potions my head was spinning. I looked up and saw Scorpious sitting at our usual table, but he wasn't alone. Chelsey Midgen, a fellow Slytherin, sat on the edge of the table leaning towards him. She played with a piece of her platinum blonde hair and giggled at everything that came out of Scorpious' mouth. The girl was tall, thin, pretty and apparently part of Scorpious' fan club.

It was girls like that that made girls like me feel sub-par I thought with a sigh. I was average height at 5'5 with long red hair and green eyes. I had been mostly ignored by boys until the last year or so. My mum said it was because my "curves had finally come in." Personally I thought it had to do with me learning how to dress myself and apply make-up.

Al looked at the two of them and then at me and I rolled my eyes and said. "Looks like he's not to upset, huh?"

Al's face scrunched up and he shook his head. "Guess he's just in one of his moods today," he replied.

The bell rang and students began taking their seats. Chelsey slid off the table with a flourish and left, but not before whispering something into Scorpious' ear. He smiled and said something that was sure to be charming back. Al gave my arm a squeeze and said, "Good luck," before leaving to go take his seat.

I took my seat next to Scorpious hesitantly, but as soon as I sat he smirked and said, "Guess who just got a date to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

I stared at him for a long time before I finally answered him. "That's the first thing you want to say to me after your little temper tantrum this morning? Really Scorpious? Think carefully before you dig yourself an even deeper grave."

At this point Professor Tugwood had already begun her lecture on who knows what and Scorpious was forced to write his answer on a piece of parchment.

**You really want to make this into something?**

I wasn't the one who started all this. Prick.

**Are we gonna resort to name-calling now? Really mature Rose. Baby.**

Baby? Who's the one who can't handle me going out on a date with Grant, a freaking study date. God knows what could happen in the library. Douche.

**I don't have to explain myself to you. Mother.**

Seriously what's your problem? Man-whore.

**My problem is that I don't want to see you hop into a relationship without thinking it through. You could get hurt. Idiosyncratic.**

I'm not five I don't need to be protected and don't use big words that you know I don't know. Jerk.

**My apologies for caring about you. Half-wit.**

I sighed as I looked at the paper. I looked at him and he stared right back at me with those blue-grey eyes**. **I shook my head and wrote one word on it.

Poophead. 

He grinned when he saw what I wrote. One of his genuine smiles that lit up a room and just like that, all was forgiven.

The rest of class dragged on uneventfully. When the bell rang I stood up and began carelessly shoving my notes into my bag. When I was finished I looked up at Scorpious was shaking his head at me.

I glared at him, "What?"

He smirked and said, "It's no wonder I get better grades than you. How do you ever find any of your notes in that mess?"

I shrugged and slung my bag over my shoulder. "That's what I have you for Scorpious," I said looking up at him and batting my eyelashes.

His expression changed suddenly and before I had time to place the emotion Al ran in-between us slinging an arm over each of our shoulders. "Everything good here," he asked with a crooked grin.

"Yes," Scorpious responded, "but it won't be for long if you don't take your arm of my shoulder."

Al laughed lowering his arms from around us. "So you taking Chelsey to Hogsmeade this weekend, then," he asked Scorpious.

I expected bragging from him, but he just nodded yes.

Al's face scrunched up and he said, "Well you could at least pretend to be happy about it."

Before I could hear Scorpious' response I was grabbed from behind and dragged away. I turned and Clarice Kirke stood there her arms crossed and her expression severe.

Clarice, a Ravenclaw, and I had been friends since first year and she was the only girl I had met who tolerated the fact that a friendship with me meant enduring the insanity that was 'The Silver Trio.' Although she wouldn't admit I had a sneaking suspicion that a crush on Al also had something to do with it.

Clarice had dark olive skin with eyes and hair to match. She was gorgeous but intimidating if you didn't know her, which is why most boys were too scared to approach her. Right now with the way she was looking at me I could see why.

"Is it true," she asked.

"You're going to have to be more specific," I said.

"Did Grant Parkinson really ask you out?"

"Erm," I squirmed uncomfortably under her glare, "Yeah I guess he sort of did."

"Tell me you said yes because if you said no to that boy I will slap you silly."

"Yes, of course I said yes. Why are you freaking out about this?"

"Honestly Rose, sometimes you are so blind. That boy has had it bad for you for months now!"

I stared her and then cried, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anybody else tell me?"

She shook her head exasperated at me. "You are so dense sometimes," she said grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the Great Hall. Under her breath she muttered, "Poor boys."

_Boys? There's more than one?_

* * *

><p><strong>*bows head in shame* There is nothing I can say that will make my lack of updating okay. Sigh.<strong>

**But if you are still reading than thank you soo much it means the world to me.**

**I really struggled writing this for some reason so please let me know what you think.**

**You guys honestly don't know how much your reviews mean to me so please please please keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated :)**

**Love you all and my apologies for how long this took**


End file.
